In recent years, illumination apparatuses and display apparatuses in which an organic electro-luminescence device is used as a light emitting device are becoming widely available. Thus, in order to further increase luminance of illumination apparatuses and display apparatuses, a technology for efficiently extracting light from a light emitting layer in an organic electro-luminescence device is demanded.
For example. Patent Literature 1 below discloses a structure (a so-called anode reflector structure) in which an organic electro-luminescence device is formed at the bottom part of a recessed structure including a first member, and the recessed structure is filled with a second member. According to Patent Literature 1, since part of light emitted from the organic electro-luminescence device can be reflected by utilizing a difference in refractive index between the first member and the second member, light extraction efficiency can be improved.